


One Round in the Backseat

by i_am_girlfriday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_girlfriday/pseuds/i_am_girlfriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks like he went one round in the backseat of a limo and Derek was a lucky recipient of road head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Round in the Backseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfog/gifts).



> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/post/92464631140/one-round-in-the-backseat) for [unightfog](http://unightfog.tumblr.com/) who requested Stiles accompanying his famous writer boyfriend, Derek, to a red carpet event and giving him a blow job in the limo.

Derek is an uptight mass of coiled muscle as Stiles holds onto his hand trying to sooth his anxiety. Derek absolutely hates public appearances, and had avoided them for the first few years of his massively successful writing career, but slowly Stiles has brought him around on the idea of doing it for his fans. They’re on their way to a film festival where the latest adaptation of his novel series is being screened. Derek had tried to beg off, but his agent and Stiles convinced him that he couldn’t miss accepting an award and a much anticipated Q&A with the filmmaker and cast.

“Breathe, babe.” Stiles demonstrates with a deep inhale and a long exhale. 

Derek glares at him. Stiles squeezes his hand. 

“Breathe with me, come on.” Stiles breathes deeply a few times and keeps his eyes trained on his surly boyfriend.

“Stiles,” Derek grits out but does not breathe as instructed.

“Okay, fine. But if you’re not going to breathe, I’m going to have rethink my tactic to get you to relax.” 

Stiles gives Derek a teasing glance as he leans over and starts to nibble at the skin of his neck where the collar of his shirt is open. Derek smells amazing, always does. He’s freshly showered, his beard neatly trimmed, and the stubble on his neck is shaved. Stiles noses at the skin on his neck and kisses and licks at his pulse point, but he’s careful not to use teeth or leave bruises. In about fifteen minutes, all eyes will be on Derek and Stiles doesn’t want anyone to know what they got up to in the backseat of the limo. Stiles feels so constrained in the suit he’s wearing, but Derek had picked it out and Stiles had humored him. Seat belted in the back of a limo isn’t conducive to Stiles trying to distract Derek either. Stiles undoes his seat belt and tugs off his jacket. The next thing to go is his tie that Derek spent twenty minutes getting just right.

“What are you doing?” Derek’s eyes go wide and he looks alarmed.

“Just sit back and relax,” Stiles says as he gets down on his knees and crawls toward Derek. He undoes Derek’s seat belt and puts his hands on his thighs to part them.

“Jesusfuckingchrist--”

Derek can’t finish his sentence because Stiles has one hand on Derek’s zipper now. Derek’s gaze flits nervously to the front of the car. Stiles uses his other hand to hit the button that raises the privacy glass. If he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t really give a shit if their Italian driver can see them. He has only one thing on his mind, and that’s getting Derek’s cock in his mouth. Stiles drags the zipper down slowly and watches Derek as his head tips back and his stance widens.

Derek sighs heavily and palms himself. “I can’t believe you’re about to do this.”

Stiles leans up to kiss Derek quick and dirty. There’s too much tongue and their teeth scrape against each other. He pulls back a fraction of an inch to ask, “Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Derek groans.

Stiles nestles his head in between Derek’s thighs and breathes in the scent of him. He uses one hand to open the fly of Derek’s boxer briefs and the other to touch himself through his trousers. Stiles doesn’t want this to be about what he wants--this is all about what Derek needs right now. Stiles wants to make him relax so that he can face a crowd of people with a clear head, and push all his doubts and insecurities away so that he can be the confident and well-spoken author his fans adore. 

Stiles uses his index finger and thumb to spread the bead of precum at the tip of Derek’s dick. He drags the foreskin down the shaft slowly and back up again. Derek throws his head back against the headrest and starts to hum something unintelligible. Stiles licks at his lips as he slowly jacks Derek off, anticipating the velvet soft feel of Derek in his mouth. When Derek is achingly hard and mumbling nonsensically, Stiles wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks gently. He knows that taking it slowly makes Derek lose control like nothing else. 

Stiles tongues just the tip and plays with his foreskin, dragging it up and down, inch by inch. Derek’s whimpering and Stiles knows he wants to thrust his hips until Stiles chokes on his cock. But Derek won’t do that though, he’s too much of a gentleman, even when he’s getting sucked off in the back of a limo. He does tug on Stiles’ hair, pulling it gently and then harder when Stiles increases suction or changes the angle. Stiles feels like his face is covered in sweat, saliva, and precum. He likes to mouth at Derek sloppily, let his dick bump against his cheeks and chin. Stiles knows he’s going to look completely debauched by the time they arrive at the film festival, but thankfully everyone will be focusing on Derek. Stiles will just stand off to the side to offer moral support.

Stiles can tell Derek’s close to coming. His balls have tightened up and he’s leaking heavily at the tip. Stiles takes him into the side of mouth, lets him rest against his teeth and tongue, and brings Derek’s hand up so he can feel himself just inside his cheek. Derek looks down at Stiles and Stiles holds his gaze as long as he can before he has to close them and finish sucking Derek down. He needs this just as much as Derek does now, needs to feel and taste every bit of him. Derek makes a choked out groan as he comes. Stiles stills his mouth and tries to relax his throat to make swallowing easier. Derek’s hot come coats the back of his throat and Stiles has no idea how or when he got so good at this.

When Derek’s recovers enough to pull out, Stiles scoots back on his heels and wipes at his mouth. He’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but the best he can do in dress clothes is roll up his sleeves. Derek’s breathing heavily now, but he no longer looks tense. Derek gives him a hand and hauls Stiles back into his seat. They have just a few minutes to exchange lazy kisses while Derek comes down from the thrill of getting off. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Derek says as he attempts to fix Stiles’ hair. 

“Of course.” Stiles grins at him.

Derek smirks. “Your hair is a mess and your skin is kind of glowing.”

“Does it look like I went one round in the back of a limo with my extremely hot boyfriend?”

Derek nods sheepishly.

“Perfect. That’s the look I was going for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come [say hi](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com)!


End file.
